The Destruction of Fluttershy's Grotto
Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike led Fluttershy back to her grotto. "Girls, why can't you and Spike just tell me what this is all about?" Fluttershy asked curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Sunset said with a smile. They led Fluttershy further into the grotto. Applejack pointed ahead. Fluttershy gasped in amazement. There, standing in the center of the grotto, was the statue of Reverend Zachariah. Fluttershy smiled and said "Oh, girls, Spike! You're the best!" and gave them all a hug. She then went around the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." she said. A smile then appeared on her face and she said "Why, Zachariah, run away with you?" She laughed and said "This is all so sudden." She laughed and spun around in joy, but then she stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed Dean Cadence with an intent look on her face. "Dean Cadence!" Fluttershy exclaimed in shock. Twilight and the others hid quickly. Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief, and Keswick were a few feet behind Cadence, looking down on the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable friend! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Cadence said angrily. Fluttershy bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Cadence, I--" "Is it true you rescued a crow from drowning?" Cadence demanded. "Cadence, I had to!" Fluttershy shouted. "Contact between the animal world and Equestria is strictly forbidden! Fluttershy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Cadence scolded. "He would've died." Fluttershy protested. "One less animal to worry about!" Cadence shouted. "You don't even know him!" Fluttershy snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Cadence shouted. That did it for Fluttershy, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "CADENCE, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Dudley, Kitty, The Chief, and Keswick gasped as well. Cadence looked stunned. "No!" Cadence gasped. Her shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's an animal! You're an Equestrian girl!" "I don't care!" Fluttershy shouted. "So help me, Fluttershy, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Cadence said menacingly. With that, she summoned her Keyblade. Cadence's Keyblade glowed. Dudley, Kitty, The Chief, Keswick, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike gasped and ran for cover. Despite Fluttershy's pleas, Cadence destroyed every artifact with her Keyblade. She then set sights on the statue. She pointed her Keyblade at it. "CADENCE, NO!!!" Fluttershy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Fluttershy looked down and began to sob into her face. Cadence's anger had turned into guilt because she had put sadness on her own friend and sadly walked out of her grotto. The Chief walked over to Fluttershy and said, "Look, Fluttershy. I..." "Just go away." Fluttershy said, sobbingly. Dudley, Kitty, The Chief, Keswick, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Spike sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the Equestrian girl was weeping. Suddenly, Sleet and Dingo got inside the grotto and saw Fluttershy crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Sleet said. He and Dingo went over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was crying. Sleet began to cry. Dingo began to cry, as well. Fluttershy, Sleet, and Dingo were crying in the grotto. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction